sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Карликовая галактика
= Введение = 250px|thumb|right|[[Карликовая неправильная галактика в Стрельце (SagDIG)]] Карликовая галактика — это маленькая галактика состоящая из нескольких миллиардов звёзд, что очень мало, по сравнению с нашей Галактикой, в которой около 200—400 миллиардов звёзд. К карликовым относят галактики со светимостью меньше 109 L☉ (примерно в 100 раз меньше светимости Млечного Пути), что примерно соответствует -16m абсолютной звёздной величине. Большое Магелланово Облако, включающее 30 миллиардов звёзд, иногда классифицируется как карликовая галактика, в то время как другие рассматривают её как полноценную галактику, движущуюся вокруг Млечного Пути. Очень сильно разнятся карликовые галактики по поверхностной яркости. Если обычные галактики имеют среднюю поверхностную яркость примерно равную яркости ночного неба, то карликовые галактики отличаются друг от друга по своей поверхностной яркости более чем на 10m. = Открытие карликовых галактик = Если не считать галактики-спутники Туманности Андромеды M32 и NGC 205, которые занимают пограничное положение между карликовыми и нормальными галактиками, первые карликовые галактики были обнаружены Х. Шепли в конце 30-х годов XX века , при проведении обзора неба в окрестности Южного полюса мира для статистического исследования галактик на обсерватории Гарвардского университета в Южной Африке. Сначала Шепли обнаружил неизвестное ранее скопление звезд в созвездии Скульптор, содержащее около 10000 звезд 18-19,5m. Вскоре было обнаружено подобное скопление в созвездии Печь. После того, как для исследования этих скоплений задействовали 2,5 м телескоп обсерватории Маунт-Вилсон, в них удалось найти цефеиды и определить расстояния. Оказалось, что оба неизвестных скопления расположены вне пределов Нашей Галактики, т.е. представляют собой новый тип галактик низкой поверхностной яркости. Открытия карликовых галактик стали массовыми после того как в 50-х годах XX в. был выполнен Паломарский обзор неба с помощью 120-см камеры Шмидта на обсерватории Маунт-Паломар. Оказалось, что карликовые галактики - это самые распространенные галактики во Вселенной. = Образование карликовых галактик = = Местные карлики = В Местной группе находится очень много карликовых галактик: это маленькие галактики, часто вращающиеся по орбите вокруг крупных галактик, таких как Млечный Путь, Андромеда и Галактика Треугольника. Обнаружено 14 карликовых галактик, вращающихся вокруг нашей Галактики. Не исключено, что шаровое скопление Омега Центавра - это ядро захваченной в прошлом карликовой галактики.Black hole found in Omega Centauri = Морфология = Существует несколько основных типов карликовых галактик : * Карликовая эллиптическая галактика (dE) — похожа на эллиптические галактики ** Карликовая сфероидальная галактика (dSph) — подтип dE, отличающийся особенно низкой поверхностной яркостью * Карликовая неправильная галактика (dIr) — подобна неправильным галактикам, имеет клочковатую структуру * Карликовая голубая компактная галактика (dBCG или BCD) — имеет признаки активного звездообразования * Ультракомпактные карликовые галактики (UCD) - класс очень компактных галактик, содержащих порядка 108 звёзд при характерном поперечном размере около 50 пк.Astronomers discover dozens of mini-galaxies. Предположительно, эти галактики являются плотными остатками (ядрами) карликовых эллиптических галактик, пролетевших сквозь центральные части богатых скоплений галактик. Galaxies and Overmerging: What Does it Take to Destroy a Satellite Galaxy? Mon, 21 Jul 2003 10:33:02 GMT . Ультракомпактные галактики были обнаружены в скоплениях галактик в Деве, Печи, Волосах Вереники, Абель 1689 и др. Ultra Compact Dwarf galaxies in Abell 1689: a photometric study with the ACS, Mon, 28 Jun 2004 08:34:37 GMT * Карликовая спиральная галактика — аналог спиральных галактик, но, в отличие от нормальных галактик, встречается чрезвычайно редко = Галактики-хоббиты = Недавно придуманный термин Галактики-хоббиты было решено использовать для обозначения галактик, которые меньше и тусклее чем карликовые галактики.SPACE.com - New 'Hobbit' Galaxies Discovered Around Milky Wayhttp://sciencenow.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/full/2007/109/1 = Неполный список карликовых галактик = * Aquarius Dwarf * Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy * I Zwicky 18 * Irregular Galaxy IC 10 * Большое Магелланово Облако * NGC 1569 * NGC 1705 * Pegasus Dwarf Irregular Galaxy * Phoenix Dwarf * Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy * Sagittarius Dwarf Irregular Galaxy * Карликовая галактика в созвездии Скульптор * Sculptor Dwarf Irregular Galaxy * Sextans A * Sextans Dwarf * Малое Магелланово Облако * Tucana Dwarf * Ursa Minor Dwarf * Willman 1 * Carina Dwarf * Draco Dwarf * Карликовая галактика в созвездии Печь * Leo II (dwarf galaxy) Страница: 0 en: Dwarf galaxy de: Zwerggalaxie = Примечания = = См. также = * Галактика * Морфологическая классификация галактик * Местная группа галактик = Ссылки = = Литература = = Для статьи = Категория:Карликовые галактики Категория:Морфологические типы галактик